Maestro
by pengirl100and2
Summary: That girl has a secret to tell...


**My first pokemon story, about a very minor character. Read + Review?**

* * *

She stood, feeling slighter and skinnier then ever before. The sunset was cold, as always, but she would be here only a little longer before the secret and night pulled her home.

The flute to her mouth tasted metal and sour, but play on, maestro, play on.

A young boy walking by slowed and fixed his eyes on her.

She gazed back with her own gray orbs, playing that familiar sad song and melody.

He opened his mouth and began to tongue words she'd never say again.

"The meadow, the flute, the young girl who plays, over and over to fix up her ways."

She nodded and pulled the flute from her mouth, then bowed.

"Sad song," he commented, stepping closer.

She tapped her throat and shook her head.

"Can't you talk?"

She shook her head again, and a tear rolled from her smoky gray eyes.

"Why not?"

She picked up a stick and wrote a few wobbly letters in the dust.

_I sold my voice to Giratina... that awful, god of underworld._

She looked around anxiously, then smeared the words away, afraid someone could see, and began to play again.

"The Addams family theme song?" His voice a mix of amusement and confusion. "And Giratina? What do you know about the underworld?"

Slowly, and sadly, she ran a hand down his face, and her fingers slowly started to float through his skin.

He yelped and stepped back, her hand pulling out of his body. "You- you- you-"

She stomped her foot, and it sank below the grass without ever making a dent.

His eyes were wide with understanding, fear. "Are you~?"

She looked at the horizon. The sun was nearly gone, and when it was, so was she.

She held the flute to her mouth a third time, and once more he sang for her, to the familiar songs of this human world she'd so patiently learned.

"A ghost, a ghost, away, it goes, and back again, next morning." His voice was haunting and low, the kind of voice she wanted and deserved as what she was.

Her breath grew thin. It was growing dark. These last moments were always so breathy and weak. She grit her teeth, focusing on staying here.

"I'll you tomorrow, then," the boy told her, gazing to her undead gray eyes.

_Many have broken that promise._

"I promise. I'll wait."

He leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but she let out a giant gasp of breath, and with that blew herself away.

* * *

In the deep, cold, alternate world, Giratina watched her with soul-less eyes. No emotion, a calm, a void, a demon, black, holes.

She studied the warped sheet music in this odd alternate library. Maybe in the morning, when she went back to the human world, she'd play a cheery tune, and not her minor scaled odes.

This punishment, this tantalization, to be half real, to be half dead. Half, half, and an empty, lonesome, half, until the day she could find her pair.

The purple eyed boy...

Maybe she'd play a cheerful tune, again, if once more she was seen by purple eyes.

* * *

The next morn, at the cold and beautiful sunrise, she began her lip-numbing task of playing and playing until her lithe being was sore.

She felt numb when he did not come, and she played on. The day did not warm, even after the sun was high.

At midday, she looked up at the sun with dripping, bleary, eyes. The ball of fire burned it's image into her nonexistent retinas, and blue blurs went through her vision.

_I can't do this anymore. I'll never be seen nor remembered._

That had been the promise, you know. Instead of the uncertainty of true death, Giratina had offered her this seemingly easy task. To be remembered, that's all it took. By a mortal, seen and remembered. It was impossible, she knew now. Impossible.

In her hand was that relic of the mortals she toted so carefully, that silver pipe lyric. Oh, please, please...

_I'm done._

In a fit of rage, she snapped the flute over her knee and threw it down in the dust.

And it left her hand forever, as she did from existence.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not pokemon nor addams family. **

**Happy Easter to anyone who celebreates that.**

**Review~?**


End file.
